Turbulences
by JasKayFic
Summary: Miranda and Andy will have some turbulances O.o. This is a story written by Kaylyn and Jassific. The rating is T for now but will def go up to M later :)
1. Chapter 1

A story written by Jassific and Kaylyn

Chapter 1

Miranda and Andy were on their way to the airport after successfully closing up Paris fashion week. It was a very stressful week for the both of them. Andy was now on her second year with Miranda. The first year in Paris she almost left Miranda, but she just couldn't leave her. She fell for her a long time ago. She couldn't possible leave with everything going on in Miranda's life back then. Her divorce, the Jacqueline Follet incident… so she stayed. They needed each other even though neither of them would admitted it.

They've grown closer in the past year. It had become a routine for Andrea to stay after she brought the book, and Miranda would show her firsthand editing the book. Miranda even listened to Andy's ideas. They both loved and looked forward to those evenings. Andy became her first assistant after a year while Emily was transferred to Runways art department.

"Here is your flight information Miranda. I will be in economy class you have a first class ticket." Andy said once they arrived at the airport.

"Why on earth are you in economy class?" Miranda glared at her. This kind of turned Andy on.

"Uhm…I didn't know if the budget…" Miranda held up a hand and strode over to the ticket counter herself.

"Excuse moi, madame." She said in perfect French. And Andy was nearly having a heart attack she loved when Miranda spoke French. She didn't understand the rest of conversation, but she was more than turned on by it. After a while she came back and gave her a ticket.

"Come along Andrea, as my assistant i need you close by me so I upgraded your ticket. You will sit next to me." Miranda said while walking to the gate.

"Wow Miranda. I am so grateful, thank you." Andy was stunned she never flew first class before. She didn't even care about that as much as the fact that she was going to get to sit next to her hot boss for 8 hours straight.

"Don't thank me yet. We will be working during the flight." Miranda said with a smirk.

"I don't mind at all." She grinned like a fool.

They were soon boarding and settled down in their seats. Andy was impressed by the first class and loved all the luxury. Miranda watched her being in awe and giddy about all the features.

God she loved that woman.

They settled down and Andy started working on Miranda's notes to each show and ordered them with the right outfit. And they had been to a lot of shows. It was exciting as it was stressful. Miranda on the other hand worked on her emails and on the book that was sent to her digitally.

"Andrea, I need your opinion on this font for page 64. Something seems off."

Andy was proud that Miranda wanted her opinion. She looked up from her folder she was working on and smiled towards Miranda.

"Sure Miranda let me see." She said leaning very close. Miranda closed her eyes and inhaled the heady mix of Andrea's perfume and nature scent. Since Andy was sitting next to her she was oblivious to this.

"Oh, I think the headline is too small and color wise it's a bit too dark. Since it's about summer fashion trends.. Well at least that's what I think."

"Hmmm true, very good Andrea. I am so impressed with what you've learned. You have a very well trained eye for the design of Runway magazine." She quickly added a note to that page with Andy's changes on it.

"Thank you so much Miranda. I had the privilege to learn from the very best." Andy beamed at her.

"Sweet talker." Was all Miranda said smiling at her.

They continued working when Miranda decided to take a nap. "Andrea you should get some rest too. I think we've worked enough."

"I am almost finished with the last shows notes and then I will join you. Uhm…I mean then I will get some rest too."

Miranda loved how nervous she got around her. She soon fell into a peaceful slumber and so did Andy once she finished.

After a while they both were woken up by the stewardess.

"We need you to sit up straight and put your seatbelts on. We have some turbulences coming up due to bad weather."

Miranda was annoyed but did as she was told as did Andy next to her. Andy was so tired she fell right back to sleep after she put the seatbelt on. Miranda looked at her in awe. She looked so precious sleeping. Miranda raised her hand and almost traced the girl's lips when she realized what she was about to do. She pulled back her hand and caressed her own lips.

Suddenly the turbulences worsened. Everyone sat down even the flight attendants sat with their seat belts on. Andy woke with a start and frantically looked around.

"This can't be good." She whispered but Miranda heard her.

"Listen Andrea it will be all good. Just some bad weather once we are through it will be fine."

Andy started breathing quicker which Miranda realized. She took her hand and caressed it.

"Shhh it's gonna be alright."

Suddenly the plane jolted and it felt like they were falling down in mid air. People began to scream for help. Andy quickly grabbed ahold of her boss and held onto her for dear life, and vice versa. Now Miranda was frightened as well.

They hugged each other.

"Oh my god Miranda I'm so scared." She said in the crook of her neck.

"Me too darling. I don't want it to end like this….my girls…oh my god." Suddenly the plane went up a bit again but it was still very shaky. They were scared for their lives and Andy didn't say anything more she just held Miranda and cried. The plane jolted again massively and once again people screamed. They held each other even tighter.

Miranda had to make sure Andrea knew how she felt. If they were to die this way then at least she had to know the truth.

"Andrea, darling, look at me for a second." Andy looked up with tears streaming down her face.

"Andrea in case we don't make it.. I want you to know that I love you, darling. I've loved you for quite some time." Andy's eyes grew wide before reaching up and grasping ahold of the woman's iconic silver hair then kissing the life out of her as a response.

"I love you too like I can't even tell you how much." Andy said and clung to her again still fearing for their lives. Suddenly the lights went out on the entire plane.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry I updated only a part of chapter two but here's the whole thing of Kaylyn and me :) thanks for reading and reviewing :)

Emergency lights lit up the aisle and more screaming ensued.

"Oh my God." Andrea screwed her eyes shut. "I-I don't want to di-die Miranda." Miranda was rendered speechless. She wanted to reassure the younger woman. Tell her that they were going to be fine. That after this was all over with she was going to take her to the townhouse, and they were going to further discuss their mutual attraction over a bottle of her favorite red wine; but none of that was going to happen now. Miranda could hear the stewardesses trying to calm down the passengers as the oxygen masks dropped above them all.

"Miranda?" Andrea looked up at the older woman, big brown eyes filled with fear.

"Andre-" Miranda began but the plane's lights came back on. "Wh-What?" The women looked around the now silent plane.

The pilot's voice boomed through the speakers of the plane, "Attention all passengers." He cleared his throat. "We went straight through a massive storm, but we have stabilized the plane and are continued on our route."

A few gasps of relief were heard throughout the plane

Miranda grew rigid and quickly pulled away from Andrea. "Miranda?" The editor could hear the hurt in the young woman's voice, but couldn't bare to look at the latter. Instead she picked up her purse from the floor to retrieve her notes from the shows.

Putting her stone cold facade back into place she opened her notes. "Andrea," Miranda's voice lacked emotion or inflection. "When we land I want you to reschedule my-"

Andrea interrupted Miranda. "Miranda we can't just prete-"

"Andrea.." Miranda's voice became impossibly cold.

She went back to work and was acting like nothing has happened. Andy got up and went into the bathroom. She finally was able to tell her boss how she felt. She felt so bad that Miranda was so cold now again. She couldn't believe in Mirandas feelings anymore. She sat on the toilet crying. She was broken but she needed to compose for the next couple hours of the flight.

Meanwhile Miranda felt terrible. She knew she hurt the woman she loved deeply by her actions. Andy was gone since a good ten minutes and Miranda needed to make sure she is ok. She couldn't let her sit in the bathroom for the duration of her flight. She got up and knocked on the door calmly.

"Andrea?.." no response. She heard her sniffling.

"Andrea, darling please open the door. I am sorry for the way I acted." She waited some more. Andy didn't respond but after a good 2 minutes she unlocked the door. Miranda opened the door and squeezed herself in the tiny bathroom. She saw the hurt woman and took her in her arms immediately.

"Listen Andrea, I was shocked and overwhelmed. I can't let the public see us yet because I haven't even talked to my girls yet. I don't want them to see me with a new partner through the press…..and that made me panic after…please forgive me." She whispered in Andy's ear.

"I thought you maybe didn't mean it and it would break my heart because I did mean it."

She mumbled in the crock of Mirandas neck inhaling her scent.

"Oh darling I did mean it…I just panicked. I love you but I want us to be careful in public. I want to give this a serious try because….i really do love you darling." Miranda said her voice shaking.

"Oh babe, I love you too so much….and you smell so good. Mhhhh…" she started rubbing her hands over Mirandas back and lowered them to cup her firm behind and squeezed it.

"Oh boy…darling don't…..don't start this if you can't finish it….please." Miranda said her breathing going faster by the second.

"Who said I wasn't going to finish it?" Andy whispered in her ear licking it. Miranda moaned and couldn't believe she was about to enter the mile high club. Andrea's hands wondered to the older woman's chest. Where nimble fingers began to unfasten the small black buttons on Miranda's white Prada shirt.

"Darling, please.."Miranda's breath hitched as she arched from the latter's simple ministrations.

"Please what?" Andrea mockingly teased as she slowly peeled the designer shirt off the editor's body.

The brunette grinned wickedly as she pulled away from her boss. "What do you need from me Miranda?" Brown eyes filled with lust locked with their azure counterpart.

Miranda was speechless and Andrea quickly moved from a challenging stance to an impatient one. Her foot began to tap against the floor of the small bathroom and her arms rose to her chest, crossing. It was like then something clicked in the editor's brain and she grinned back at the slightly taller woman. She removed the rest of her clothes and then Andrea's. Soon all of their clothes were gathered beneath their feet on the small floor. Miranda wrapped her arms around Andrea's body and pulled her on top of the cold steel sink top.

"You," Miranda growled. "I need you." The editor took both of the younger woman's knees and spread them as far as they would let her. Miranda knelt down before Andrea. The editor looked up at her for a moment before pressing her lips to Andrea's very wet sex and began lapping at her juices. Andrea's breathing immediately quickened as the sensations rushed through her. Miranda plunged her tongue deep into her and listened to her moan and pant. She continued to tease Andrea with her tongue until she could feel firm fingers tugging at her short silver hair, and squeezing desperately.

"Please, Miranda," Andrea panted. "M-More." That was all the coaxing the editor needed before pulling her mouth away from the woman, and entering her with two skilled slender fingers. "F-Fuck!" Andrea moaned as her head lolled back and hit the small mirror causing a reverberating thud.

"Shhhh, darling," Miranda cooed into Andrea's ear. "You have to be very quiet. I wouldn't want anyone interrupting this.." And with that she added a third finger and curled the digits upwards; hitting that sweet spot deep inside of the young woman. Causing her toes to curl and eyes to roll in the back of her head. "I want you to look me in the eyes when you come." The brunette's eyes shot open and she quickly nodded her agreement. All the while Miranda's persistent fingers never wavered as she moved her thumb just enough to add a slight pressure to the woman's aching clit.

"Oh god..fuck Miranda.." Andrea whimpered, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip in an attempt to stay quiet.

"Mmm you look so beau-" A knock at the door cut the editor short.

"Excuse me, miss." There was rap at the door. "We have other passengers waiting to use the facility. Are you alright?"

Andrea locked eyes with Miranda - Who still was knuckles deep in the young woman- and said, "I'm coming! One moment.." She answered the flight attendant. Her eyes glazed over with lust and something else that Miranda could quite put her finger on before she uttered the words once more, "I'm coming.."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Andy came all over Miranda's hand. She threw her head back and squeezed around Miranda's fingers while the older woman encouraged her.

"God darling you look so sexy when you come."

Andy reached down to touch Miranda while coming down from her orgasm. Miranda wasn't prepared for the sudden touch and started moaning. Andy quickly kissed her to silence her then swiftly slipped in two fingers into her new lover.

"Ughhh, babe, you are so wet." Andy whispered against her lips.

"All for you." Miranda whispered back and kissed her again. Andy set a steady pace with her fingers when they heard another knock and plea from the stewardess to come out of the bathroom. Miranda couldn't hold back and almost screamed.

"Oh god…. I am coming." Clinging to Andy as she did. Breathing into the crock of Andy's neck- Miranda was spent.

"Wow…if it's already that good in such a tiny space I can't imagine how it will be when we have a bed." Miranda said out of breath as she began to get dressed.

Andy just chuckled and helped Miranda slip on her clothing once she was done Miranda helped Andy too. After she buttoned her blouse she leaned in.

"It's a shame I have to help you get dressed…" she whispered in Andy's ear.

"Mhhh.. Mrs. Priestly you are insatiable. I love it." Andy said nuzzling Miranda's ear slowly licking the shell of it causing the editor to moan.

"Mhhh." The editor hummed. "With you, yes, I am."

"Ok I hate to interrupt the mood but I don't want you to get in trouble. Will you go out first?"

"Ok love but don't think you are off the hook. You know you will join me later at the townhouse once we are back in New York?"

"I can't wait babe." Andy smirked at her knowing she probably wouldn't care much for the endearment.

"You are lucky I love you…..Babe?" She said glaring at her. Andy rolled her eyes at her and decided to tease her. She turned Miranda towards the door.

"You are lucky I love you too BABEEEE." She said while she pressed herself against the editor, squeezing her ass.

"Now out with you before I can't resist you any longer." Andy whispered which made Miranda shudder. She opened the door and saw that the passengers used the other restroom and was glad no one was waiting. She went back to her seat with a smile on her face. She was also still feeling a certain wetness between her legs.

After a good five minutes Andy came and sat right next to her smiling at Miranda. She leaned back closing her eyes for a minute. Miranda was working on some editorial things and seemed busy. When she asked Andy if she could look over something. Andy opened her eyes and opened the folder Miranda handed to her. All she found was a note that had a heart on it and it said : "I'm still wet for you darling." Andy blushed and cleared her throat. She got a pen and smirked at the editor. Once she was done she handed the folder back to Miranda.

"I think it's an amazing edit Miranda." She said winking at her.

She opened it and blushed. "So am I, I can't wait to make you come again." The note said.

"Acceptable Andrea. Well why don't we close our eyes for the rest of the flight." So they both settled. Andy covered herself with a blanket and closed her eyes when she felt a hand grasping hers under the covers. They intertwined their fingers and stayed like that for the rest of the flight.

Once back in New York, Roy picked them up to drive them home. Once they were alone in the car Miranda told Roy that they would both go to the townhouse. Miranda couldn't wait any longer. She straddled Andy and started kissing her.

Roy nearly having a heart attack when he caught a glance of the editor kissing the life out of her assistant in the rear view mirror. He gasped and pressed the button for the private screen. Andy saw it and chuckled.

"Next time you seduce me in your car raise the private screen. I think Roy just had a heart attack." Andy said laughing. She caressed Miranda's back while she was in shock for a second.

"Oh my god. I totally forgot about him. But I know I can trust him sooooo….do you want to talk about Roy ? Orrrrr?" Miranda said while she rolled her hips against Andy.

"Who?" She asked while she pulled her back in and continued making out with her sexy boss.


End file.
